


Changing all the Time

by RazberryMagic



Series: Changing All the Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazberryMagic/pseuds/RazberryMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to take a winter walk one bright Saturday to clear her mind and bumps into someone. Things are said, done and revealed, and Hermione ends up with even more things to think about. And they meet again, and again and again. Cedmione. (Set during The Goblet of Fire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Hermione sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She let out a huge yawn and caught herself in the mirror. "I look like a lion." She smirked to herself, and pushed back her hair from her face. She looked outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. Overnight, snow had fallen and everything looked like a winter wonderland. The sunlight sparkled on the icicles hanging outside the windowsill.

Lavender broke the silence as she turned over in her bed and muttered, "M'cold."

On her right side, Parvati sat up in her own bed rubbing her eyes. Pushing herself out of the bed, Hermione tiptoed over to Lavender and pulled the blanket over her. She flashed a smile at Parvati and walked into the bathroom she shared with the other girls in the dormitory.

Since it was a Saturday and they did not have to be in uniform, she pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans along with a red jumper. Tugging on a pair of thick socks, Hermione shoved her feet into her black boots. Grabbing her white coat, scarf and gloves, she treaded softly through Gryffindor tower.

Jumping over scrolls and inkpots left carelessly on the stairwells and in the common room, she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Pushing it open and saying a quick good morning to the Fat Lady, she ran through the cold hallways of Hogwarts. She slipped into the Great Hall and grabbed a plate.

A few students were already there and a gentle murmuring had settled over the Hall. Hermione got some eggs, bacon, and sausage on her plate and started eating. It was nowhere as good as her mother's cooking but it would do. Flashing a smile at Seamus as he sat down at the table, she stood up and walked to the big front doors of the school. Putting on her white coat, the red scarf her parents had sent her as an early Christmas present, and thick black gloves, she pushed open the heavy doors.

"Wow," she breathed out as she took in the winter paradise. Something that many people did not know about Hermione was that she loved to take long walks whenever she felt stressed. And with Harry, the Triwizard Championship, and Yule Ball, she really was stressed.

Catching sight of a wild rabbit nestled between some trees, she followed a trail past Hagrid's Hut and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The rabbit slipped through into the forest and Hermione resolved to sit on a nearby tree stump and relax. She loved moments like these when she could just sit and do nothing. Before she realized it, the sun was over her head and her stomach was growling again. She stood up and patted the snow off her coat and turned to go back to the castle. She stepped down on to one of the blocks of snow and ice she had used as steps to climb up, when they gave away from beneath her.

"Granger, watch out! Wingardium Leviosa!" A shout came from behind her, and suddenly she was suspended in the air, not falling.

"Oh!" Gathering her wits, Hermione extracted her wand from her pocket and floated herself to safe ground.

"Thank you," she said to the person, who stood next to her.

"No problem," The tall guy said to her, "I'm Cedric Diggory, and you are?" He extended his hand to her.

"Hermione Granger," she shook the offered hand.

"Ah," He said, "Potter's and Weasley's friend from the Quidditch World Cup right?"

Hermione stiffened slightly but nodded assent.

"So were you planning on falling on your face?" He asked her with a mischievous smile.

"Of course I was, Diggory" she said in a snooty voice, starting to walk back to the castle, "Everyone knows putting snow on your face is wonderful for the complexion."

She walked a bit faster and then she heard Diggory laugh from behind her. He walked faster too and fell in step with her.

"I'm heading back to the castle too," He said as an explanation, Hermione saw that the cold had made Diggory's face red and flushed.

"Are you coming down with something?" she asked him, "Your face is all red."

"Oh no, I'm fine," He shrugged it off and stared at something in the distance.

Something was bothering Hermione but she couldn't figure out what. Something Diggory had said.

"All right then," They had reached the big doors by now and Hermione pulled them open, "Well it was nice talking to you, and thank you once again."

"No problem," He walked away in the opposite direction and Hermione climbed up the stairs to go back the Gryffindor Tower. That's when Hermione realized what it was that had been bothering her. Before he had cast the levitation charm he had said her name, so why had he acted like he didn't know who she was?

And so Hermione Granger slowly walked up the stairs with one more thing to dwell on over the winter holidays.


	2. Midnight Talks

Cedric Diggory was hungry. And when he was hungry, he couldn't sleep.

He sat up in his bed and glared at his stomach, "You couldn't have been hungry at dinner, could you? Of course not, you have to wake me up in the middle of night with your infernal growling."

To which his stomach growled again, loudly, for a long time. "Fine," Cedric huffed, "I'll go eat something."

Grabbing the shirt that was nearest to him, which was a bright yellow one, he pulled it over his pyjama bottom. Tiptoeing quietly, he slipped out of his dorm and out of the common room. He had been walking for a few minutes when he realized that maybe he shouldn't have chosen such a bright shirt to wear and that he probably should have gotten a coat to wear over it. Was that his imagination or was that Mrs. Norris?

Just then, a disembodied voice said, "Diggory, don't scream!"

So of course, Cedric screamed.

And then, Granger's head popped out of nowhere. "Diggory listen! One, don't talk. Two, get under this." With that, she threw a silky fabric over him, that covered both of them, "Three, crouch down. Four, you scream like a girl."

"What? I do not, Granger!" Cedric protested.

"Hush," Hermione quieted him.

"Aren't you cold in that?" Cedric asked her. She was wearing a long white nightgown but she wasn't shivering like he was.

"No," Hermione replied, "I'm wearing shorts and a tank top under it."

"Does that even help?" He asked her.

"Eh, not really," she replied nonchalantly, "Now shush, here comes Filch."

Moments later Filch and Mrs. Norris rounded the corner, "Hm, do you see anyone Mrs. Norris?"

His cat meowed, "But I could have sworn I heard voices. What sorcery is this?" Filch swung his light around.

Cedric stifled a snort, and with the moonlight seeping through the fabric he could see that Hermione was smiling too.

Filch and Mrs. Norris walked away and Cedric turned to Hermione, "So is this an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes," She responded, "Harry keeps it in his trunk because he knows I take it sometimes to go to the kitchens."

"Wait, so you snuck into the boys' dormitory in the middle of the night to get an invisibility cloak to go to the kitchens? How many rules are you breaking?" Cedric couldn't believe it.

"What?," she asked, her cheeks getting redder and her eyes brighter, "You can't believe that Bookworm Granger does things like that?"

"What no-" Cedric tried to placate her.

"Admit it, Diggory. That's what you and half the world thinks." Hermione looked positively livid, and a few strands of hair had escaped from the bun she had tied it in and was snaking around her neck and face. "And the other half," she continued, "Thinks I'm a gold digger who's after the Triwizard Champions. Now even I don't know who I really am."

"Granger!" Cedric said and he tentatively reached out and took one of her hands, it was freezing cold. "You're not a bookworm, you've helped Potter fight You-know-who so many times. And you proved you don't look like one either at the Yule Ball."

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a tentative smile break out on Hermione's face.

"And as for the gold digger thing. Well, I can tell Rita Skeeter that you haven't tried to woo me yet. I don't know about the others though." He said this with a mischievous smile.

This time he was sure that Hermione was smiling.

"And who you really are? Well you," He squeezed her hand, "Are Granger."

After a few seconds of silence Hermione said, "Wow, you're so deep."

"I know right?" He said but he had succeeded in making her smile again.

"Idiot." She said with a smile.

"Merlin's beard!" Cedric said, "I try to help you and you insult me?"

They continued their banter even when they had got into the kitchens and the elves had given them their food, a slice of pie and warm cider for Hermione and a treacle tart and pumpkin juice for Cedric, when he made the mistake of calling her 'bushy-haired'.

The next thing he knew, Hermione threw something at his face. "Ouch, what is this? A badge?" He picked it up, "S.P.E.W.?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh," he said, Hermione couldn't quite read the expression on his face, "Well you are a muggleborn."

"What?" Hermione asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"No, don't get mad again," Cedric said quickly, "I'm just saying muggles are the ones who wage war, make treaties and even establish a new country for the sake of freedom, right? So since you're a muggleborn of course you'd feel that way about house elves."

"Huh," Hermione said, "You really are deep."

"Yes, yes," Cedric said, "Bow to my wisdom."

"Well," Hermione stood up, she had finished eating, "I should go."

"Yeah," Cedric stood up. He watched as Hermione gave her plate and cup to a house-elf she called 'Dobby' while thanking him profusely. Dobby in turn asked her to give his greetings to Master and his Wheezy. Cedric gave his own plate and cup to another elf near him.

When they were parting ways to go their respective common rooms, Hermione grabbed Cedric's hand, "Thank you, Cedric."

"For what?" Cedric asked her.

She shrugged at him and smiled.

"Well, a big, brave Triwizard Champion such as yourself can walk back to their common room without getting caught right?" Hermione asked and even with just the faint moonlight, Cedric could see the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Of course I can," And with that Cedric and Hermione parted ways.

It was only when Cedric was halfway to his common room when he realized two things. One, she had called him Cedric. Two, he had forgotten to give back the S.P.E.W. badge to her.

"Oh well," He thought to himself, "maybe it will come in handy."


	3. Bake a Cake

When Hermione had been younger, Valentine's Day used to be one of her favorlite holidays. She and her mum would make heart-shaped pancakes while her dad sang silly love songs to her mum. But now that she was at Hogwarts... not so much.

Hermione dodged a person's heart-shaped balloon. "Sorry!" It was following a sheepish looking tan, brunette Slytherin girl who looked like she wanted to kill it with fire.

"It's all right." Hermione said and continued on her walk to the library. So that was this year's Valentine's Day thing. Heart-shaped balloons to send to your object of affection that would then follow around said object of affection.

Hermione hoped Ginny hadn't sent one to Harry.

While she was walking to a portrait she knew was a shortcut to the library, she passed the painting of the fruits and her stomach growled.

With a sigh, Hermione turned and reached out one hand to the pear.

"Hello, Granger," Warm breath tickled her neck.

Hermione screamed and whipped her hand back so fast it hit the person with a satisfying thunk in their stomach.

"Ouch, Granger, that hurt. What are doing, trying to kill me?" The person turned out to be Cedric Diggory.

"What are you doing, Diggory? Trying to get yourself killed? You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that you know." Hermione cried.

"I wasn't 'sneaking'." Cedric retorted, making air-quotes around 'sneaking', "I called your name a couple times but you didn't hear me. No surprise, you were thinking very loudly."

"What?" Hermione asked, "I was thinking loudly?"

"Yes," Cedric stated with a decisive air, and stepped up to the painting and tickled the pear, "Now are you coming inside?"

With a whispered affirmative Hermione stepped inside through the painting hole, realizing for the first time how much taller Diggory was than her.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Cedric asked her as they both sat down at the table.

"No, not really," Hermione said.

Dobby popped up then with two mugs of hot cocoa in his hands, "Here you go mister and miss."

"Thank you, Dobby," they both said.

"Wait, Dobby," Hermione interjected, "Do you have any chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate cake?" Dobby paused to think, "No we do not, miss. But Dobby go tell others to make quickly for miss."

"No!" Hermione declared, "I mean, no. I'll make it."

"What?" Dobby said, "No, miss, sit, sit, sit. Dobby make cake, Dobby can't make miss cook. Dobby make good cake, miss sit."

"No Dobby," Hermione argued, "I can do it. I make cake for my family all the time."

But Dobby persisted that he make it, until finally Hermione said, "Let's compromise. We can make it together."

"Alright." Dobby agreed to that.

"Hey, what about me?" Cedric interrupted.

To be frank, Hermione had forgotten that Cedric had been there, "Oh well, you can help if you want to, I guess."

Hermione pulled off the black coat she had been wearing over her red and white striped shirt and hung it on the chair she had been sitting on. Then she pushed up her sleeves, "Alright Dobby, let's begin."

They made a good team, Hermione and Dobby. They didn't follow any recipe, because Hermione said she knew what to do, so they tossed in whatever they thought sounded good. "Chocolate chips!" was Hermione's contribution and "Firewhiskey!" was Cedric's enthusiastic shout.

"NO!" Hermione and Dobby said at the same time, and Cedric sighed, "Why not?"

"Because I said so, Diggory." Hermione answered, "But maybe we can put some butterbeer in it."

"So how's Krum?" Cedric asked as they were putting the cake in the oven, "Shouldn't you be celebrating Valentine's Day with him?"

"He's fine," Hermione smiled, "But no, we're just friends. He's with Professor Karkaroff, they're practicing for the upcoming task.

"How's Cho?" She asked with a mischievous smile, "Shouldn't you be with her?"

"No," Cedric had to admit, she was very good at changing the subject, "She has a really bad cold and she's in the Infirmary. She didn't want me to catch it so I left."

They continued working like this until when they were frosting the cake and Cedric started an impromptu frosting throwing war. After that Hermione 'jokingly' yelled at Cedric and told him to sit in a corner and think about what he had done. "Fine." Cedric said and sat on a chair looking like an adorable five year old sulking.

Wait a minute, adorable? Where did that come from? Hermione put both her hands on her face and shook her head, not noticing the fact that she was getting whipped cream all over herself. What was that? Did she just call Cedric Diggory, the golden boy of Hogwarts, adorable? That was such an un-Hermione Granger-ly thing to say. Adorable?

Hermione sneaked another look at Cedric who was currently staring at her worriedly, "Are you alright, Granger?" He stood up, walked over to her and wiped away some of the frosting that was on her face, "Your face is all red, and it's really warm too. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, you could be sick."

Hermione stood there numbly for a moment and Cedric waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Granger?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione mumbled, "I'll go see Madam Pomfrey after I finish helping Dobby clean up."

"Alright then." Cedric answered, "I have to go, see you later then."

"Okay," Hermione murmured, trying to smile naturally.

Right after Cedric left, Hermione turned to Dobby, "Dobby, do you mind if I go see Madam Pomfrey now?"

"Of course not, miss." Dobby said with a knowing expression, "But Dobby doubts she can help you."

It was only when Hermione was halfway to the Infirmary that she realized what Dobby had said. What exactly had he meant by that? He better not have meant what she thought he meant.

That evening, the students gathered for dinner in the hall that had been decorated by a bunch of 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year girls that had gone all out with red, pink and white decorations. Hermione caught sight of the Slytherin girl from earlier that day, turning a bouquet of red, pink and white roses purple, just as Hermione turned a bunch of floating pink balloons black. They exchanged a mutual grin of conspiracy before they were pulled back into conversation with their respective friends. All throughout the dinner, Hermione avoided looking at Cedric, who tried to catch her eye on several occasions.

At the end of the meal Dumbledore stood up, "Everyone, your attention please."

Everyone turned to look at their headmaster.

"What do you all think of having dessert?" This was greeted with an enthusiastic shout from everyone. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and two large cakes appeared on every houses' table.

Hermione stared at the cake that was closest to her. It looked very much like the cake she had baked with Cedric and Dobby.

"These cakes," Dumbledore said, "Were, I believe, baked by two of our students along with one of our house-elves, Dobby."

By this time everyone had bit into their pieces of cakes and murmurs of appreciation were heard around the hall.

"I do not know if those two students want to show themselves?" here Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Cedric with a twinkle in his eyes, "Come on, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, please stand up."

Hermione and Cedric hesitantly stood up and the rest of the hall broke out in loud applause, "Thank you for the lovely cake." Dumbledore laughed, "Cedric and Hermione!" Seizing the glasses of butterbeer that had suddenly appeared by everyone's elbows they toasted Hermione and Cedric. Then Cedric succeeded in catching Hermione's gaze and she flushed scarlet and sat down hurriedly.


End file.
